


Cora

by supernaynay



Series: Invading Our Dreams [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Claudia Still Died, Cora doesn't like being dragged into things, Derek can get pregnant, Derek's New Pack Is Still Alive, Dreams, Even the dead ones, F/M, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Peter Still Killed Laura, Talking about mpreg, These two have so many bossy women in their lives, derek will always be my alpha, hale fire still happened, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a quiet couple of weeks before Cora came storming into the loft yelling at Derek.</p><p>“You need to talk to mom so she will quit bugging me every night about you being mad at her!”</p><p>“Nope I’m pissed and she needs to apologize and learn boundaries.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cora

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favorite of the series but I'm happy that I worked Papa and Nana Hale in. And really I just wanted to write Cora and Laura.

They had a quiet couple of weeks before Cora came storming into the loft yelling at Derek.

“You need to talk to mom so she will quit bugging me every night about you being mad at her!”

“Nope I’m pissed and she needs to apologize and learn boundaries.”

“She never understood the concept of boundaries you know that. Lo always said she couldn’t help it being our mom and our Alpha.”

“She only said that so she could use the big sister and future Alpha excuse.”

“So what did mom do?”

“She told Stiles that I can get pregnant. Actually brought his mom along for the conversation too.”

“Shit she didn’t. Of course she did. Let me guess she said she didn’t think you would ever tell him.”

“Yep and the thing is that I was working up to it. I wanted him to know, I just hadn’t gotten there yet.”

“You guys seem good though so he didn’t take it bad right?”

“No he didn’t…he’s happy about it, if it’s something I want.”

“Good to know that I won’t have to kick his ass.”

 

The next night Cora was expecting her mom again but got Laura instead.

“Oh my god Cora please tell me you talked to Der! I don’t think I can handle anymore of mom’s pouting.”

“I talked to him but now that I know what she did, I get why he’s pissed. And even if I didn’t get it you know we can’t force him into talking to her, he’ll just dig his heels in more.”

“What if we try Stiles?”

“Oh hell no! Then we’ll have both of those stubborn bastards not talking to any of us.”

“I’ve been trying to get her to just show up, apologize to him and leave but she won’t do it.”

“Of course not, she’s just as stubborn as he is.”

 

It took another few days but Talia finally showed up to apologize to Derek but she didn’t come alone.

“Derek honey...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have interfered. I should have let you tell Stiles everything in your own time.”

“Damn right you should have. Dad, I’m guessing that you had to force her into this?”

“Pretty much, Laura’s constant complaining helped though. Nana giving her the “Disapproving Alpha Glare” is what pushed it over the edge though.”

“Nathan!”

“What you know it would have taken you at least another month before you would have apologized and Derek would have taken at least another month after that to finally forgive you because you are both too stubborn for your own good.”

“I forgive you mom, mainly because I don’t want to get on Nana’s bad side. Just no more telling Stiles stuff like that unless he asks or it’s an emergency okay?”

“I promise.”

The next night Laura came to visit Cora again.

“Okay mom and Derek made up so now I need you to work on getting them to name their first kid after me.”

“Ugh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
